Born To Die
by CarolELays
Summary: E se Harry Potter tivesse uma irmã? Uma irmã que não tivera tanta sorte quanto ele e acabara sendo raptada por Voldemort? Como seria passar a vida preocupando-se com uma irmã que você nem sabe se está viva? Como seria se encontrasse sua irmã após tantos anos e eles tivessem que enfrentar o futuro juntos? Haveria amor ou ciúmes? E no fim seria possível formarem uma família feliz?
1. Chapter 1

**H**arry Potter não era um adolescente comum, isso todos nós sabemos. Era um menino com uma vida complicada e uma história completamente triste. Perdeu os pais naquela noite quando ainda era um bebê de apenas um ano de idade, e como se não fosse o bastante, sua irmã, uma linda menininha de olhos verdes quase num tom de mel, desaparecera.

Aquele menino, aquele pequeno bebê, cresceu. Descobriu coisas extraordinárias, fez amigos, mas nunca parou de pensar nos possíveis lugares para sua irmã estar. A única lembrança que Harry tinha dela era uma foto que seu amigo meio gigante Hagridhavia colocado no álbum com que o presenteara no final do seu primeiro ano. Na foto, estavam James e Lily, os dois com um rosto e um olhar bem jovial. No colo de Lily, estava o menino que Harry sempre gostou de olhar. Naquela foto, ele estava como sempre com seus cabelos negros desarrumados, olhos verdes brilhante, uma aparência feliz - que agora, já não era tão fácil de aparecer no seu rosto - e não tinha sua famosa cicatriz na testa, era uma criança, que se você olhasse de fora, nunca poderia imaginar o destino com o qual ela estaria traçado. Ao lado, James segurava uma linda menina com os cabelos cor de cobre, quase um castanho avermelhado com olhos - como já mencionado - verdes quase mel. Ela sorria, um sorriso sem dentes, enquanto segurava o dedo indicador do pai. Essa era a imagem que era repassada na fotografia bruxa.

Com apenas essa única lembrança, Harry apenas podia imaginar como ela estaria hoje. - se é que ainda estava viva - Sempre que pensava sobre isso, lhe vinha em mente linda menina de 15 anos com os cabelos compridos e castanho avermelhados com um lindo sorriso, mas isso logo acabava, já que ele evitava pensar sobre isso. Ele já tinha preocupações demais em sua mente. Estava no quinto ano, a professora de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas era uma sapa velha (N/a: Uma vadia [: ), tinha que estudar para os NOM's que seriam no final do ano, e ainda tinha seu padrinho que estava escondido do ministério, e pensar em sua irmã, sofrendo em algum lugar, não o ajudaria a passar por nenhuma dessas coisas.

Em algum lugar, longe dali, essa mesma linda menina com os mesmos 15 anos que ele , e os cabelos castanho avermelhados, que ao contrário do que seu irmão pensava em seu dormitório de Hogwarts, eram mal cuidados, os olhos verdes estavam sem nenhum brilho, e ela nem se quer se lembrava de, alguma vez, ter sorrido um sorriso que não fosse falso, irônico ou sarcástico. Quase todas as noites era submetida a torturas. As vezes ela apenas apanhava, as vezes eles faziam pequenos, mas fundos, cortes em algumas partes de seu corpo que para sua sorte, roupas comuns cobririam, ou, em casos mais estremos eles utilizavam feitiços de dor e tortura. Tudo o que ela sabia sobre magia, tudo o que ela sabia sobre qualquer coisa, principalmente como ela aprendeu com os livros, velhos e empoeirados, que ficavam jogados no pequeno e sujo - só não mais, porque ela sempre que podia passava um pano para tirar o pó - quarto escuro em que ficava.

Mal os dois sabiam que tudo estava para mudar.


	2. Chapter 2

Dois meses haviam se passado desde que Harry sonhara com sua irmã pela última vez. E sempre que tentava pensar nela ou até imagina-la, nada lhe vinha à cabeça. Era como se alguma coisa a estivesse bloqueando, e a única coisa que Harry conseguia imaginar era que se ela ainda não estava, talvez agora estivesse morta.

Uma semana atrás, Harry e seus amigos Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Gina Weasley, Luna Lovegood e Neville Longbotton, haviam ido até o ministério para 'resgatar' seu padrinho, Sirius Black, que fora 'sequestrado'. Ao chegarem lá, perceberam que era uma visão que Voldemort criara na mente de Harry, exatamente para fazê-lo ir até lá, para retirar a profecia de seu lugar protegido. Houve uma pequena guerra naquela noite, guerra na qual seu padrinho Sirius quase fora assassinado pela própria prima Belatrix Lestrange. Alastor Moody o auror, prevendo o que iria acontecer, lançou um feitiço estuporante em Sirius, o fazendo voar para longe dali. Foi arriscado, já que ele poderia bater em uma parede ou alguma pedra, mas foi necessário. Duas horas depois todos da Ordem da Fênix – Uma sociedade secreta – estavam vivos, com alguns cortes e arranhões, mas vivos. E o melhor, Sirius estava finalmente livre. Fato que não demorou a sair em grande destaque no Profeta Diário.

Naquela noite, três dias depois das férias de julho começarem, todos estavam na Toca, o que Harry achou um milagre, já que Dumbledore não deixava Sirius sair da Mui Nobre Casa dos Black nem para respirar, mas ele disse que resolveu dar uma brecha, já que agora Sirius estava livre. Estava tudo correndo muito bem. Risadas ecoavam em toda a casa devido a alguma brincadeira proporcionada pelos gêmeos Fred e George; a senhora Weasley preparava um jantar delicioso para comemorar as notas razoáveis/boas de Harry, Ron e Hermione nos NOM's enquanto ralhava e resmungava pelo fato de os gêmeos terem fugido da escola para abrir aquela loja de logros no Beco Diagonal; Na sala, todos estavam entretidos com uma conversa onde Remus e Sirius contavam detalhadamente algumas das marotices que eles junto de seus amigos marotos – James e Petter que ficava mais com medo do que ajudava - aprontavam na escola em seu tempo, e até a risada da senhora Weasley podia ser escutada da cozinha de vez em quando.

Tudo estava correndo bem, até que todos ouviram, vindo do jardim da frente, o conhecido 'clap' de aparatação.

...

Bem longe dali, em uma mansão velha e suja no meio de uma das florestas da Albânia, Lord Voldemort torturava mais uma vez a menina Potter. Normalmente ele somente assistia aos seus comensais fazendo isso, lançando de vez em quando uma azaração ou outra. Mas já fazia uma semana que ele estava descontrolado. Anne não entendia o por que de estar sendo torturada. Nunca entendeu. Mas a menina não era burra e sabia que se perguntasse ou contestasse seria pior para ela própria então ficava quieta e segurava os soluços deixando apenas algumas das muitas lágrimas que tinha para liberar, caírem.

Naquela noite estava sendo diferente, pior. Os cortes estavam mais fundos eos feitiços lançados com mais força.

–Sabe porque você passa por isso Anne? – perguntou o 'Lord' andando até a menina que estava jogada no chão, coberta por uma poça de sangue. Ela ficou quieta, não sabia, mas preferiu não responder. – ME RESPONDA! _CRUCIO!_– a menina gritou, a dor era muito grande, e xingou mentalmente, por um momento o bruxo que criou a Maldição Curciatus.

–Não – respondeu em meio a um gemido quando a dor diminuiu – Eu não sei. – Ele riu debochadamente.

–É por causa do seu querido irmãozinho. – ela o olhou. Irmão? Que irmão? – Ele me irritou muito nesta última semana, e eu tinha que descontar essa raiva em alguém. E por que não você? – Ela arfou. Não estava prestando atenção no que ele estava falando. Caramba! Ela tinha um irmão. – Sabe, eu entrei na cabeça dele por esses dias, e pude ver o quanto ele ama e se preocupa com a irmãzinha que nunca nem conheceu. Mas hoje, como estou de bom humor, eu decidi que vou justar vocês dois.

– V-você vai? – perguntou tremendo pela perda de sangue. Sentia seus cabelos ensopados com o líquido que saía pelos seus cortes.

–Ah vou sim. Vai ser interessante matar os dois juntos daqui a um tempo. – ele riu de novo. Para Anne - e ela tinha certeza que era assim pra outras pessoas também – era repugnante e cruel, mas se ia estar com seu 'recém descoberto' irmão, ela aceitava qualquer coisa. – AVERY! – gritou chamando um de seus mais fiéis comensais.

–Sim, milorde? – perguntou se abaixando em uma reverência.

–Aparate com a senhorita Potter para a agradável casa dos Weasley. – disse irônico fazendo Avery soltar uma risadinha.

–Sim milorde. – fez uma segunda reverência e foi em direção a menina.

Aparatar. Ela já havia lido sobre isso. Precisava de toda a sua força, pois era como entrar em um furacão e a maioria das pessoas sentia enjoos, e ela quase não tinha força nem para respirar, quanto mais para aparatar. Estava com pouco sangue, e se perdesse um pouco mais, ela morreria. Então estava torcendo para que chegassem até esses 'Weasley' o mais rápido possível.

Avery caminhou até a menina com passadas largas e rápidas. Segurou-a pelo braço fazendo-a ficar quase como pendurada, já que estava sem forças para ficar em pé. Aparataram.

...

Quando Anne deu por si, estava no jardim de uma linda casa que parecia, na verdade, ser várias casas uma em cima da outra. Várias pessoas saíram pela porta da frente e ficaram em um tipo de formação.

–Entrega de um pacote. – riu Avery – Presente do Lorde das Trevas. – riu mais uma vez levantando o braço da garota.

–Quem é essa Avery? – perguntou Sr. Weasley dando um passo a frente. – Por que ela esta assim?

–Ela está assim por que o Lorde das Trevas quis que estivesse. E quanto a quem é... bom, fiquei sabendo que você tem uma irmã Harry. – ele disse tudo isso com um tom sério misturado com brincadeira, se é que é possível. Harry arregalou os olhos. Ela estava viva, estava bem na frente dele.

Anne estava perdendo a consciência, seu sangue ainda escorrendo pelos braços e encharcando ainda mais suas roupas. Ver o sangue escorrendo pelos braços da menina estava deixando não somente Harry, mas todos desesperados.

Avery percebendo que ela podia morrer a qualquer momento e o Lorde a queria viva, jogou a menina no chão e desaparatou.

Todos correram até ela. Com o impacto no chão, mais pressão foi feita em seus cortes, fazendo mais sangue ser perdido. Ela desmaiou.

Harry arregalou os olhos mais uma vez. Ela não podia morrer, ele nunca a tinha visto e agora que tem a oportunidade de cuidar dela como devia ter feito à vida toda ela morre? Não! Isso não podia acontecer.

Eles a levaram para dentro e a colocaram em cima da cama de Harry, já que ele provavelmente não dormiria a noite mesmo. Remo, Sra. Weasley e Tonks ficaram com ela no quarto por várias horas, o que estava deixando a todos muito angustiados.

–Se acalma Harry, ela vai ficar bem. – disse sua amiga Hermione se sentando ao seu lado e apoiando a mão em seu ombro.

Foi ela dizer isso para os três saírem de dentro do quarto, ambos com expressões preocupadas mas ainda sim aliviados.

POV Harry

– Como ela está? – perguntei aos três com receio de alguma coisa pudesse ter dado errado. - Posso vê-la?

– Agora ela está só dormindo querido. – respondeu a senhora Weasley sorrindo. – Podem ir vê-la, mas tentem não acordá-la. Pelas cicatrizes, ela deve ter passado por muita coisa, merece descansar.

– Tudo bem. – sorri. – Obrigado por tudo Sra. Weasley. – ela colocou uma mão em meu ombro esquerdo e sorriu antes de todos entrarmos para ver como Anne estava.

POV Harry Off

Todos entraram no pequeno quarto e pararam em frente a pequena cama onde se Anne se encontrava deitada. Harry se sentou na cadeira ao lado da cama e passou a mão na testa da irmã, lugar que parecia ser o único que não tinha um machucado. Se perguntava tudo o que ela já havia passado por.

Continuou com os carinhos na testa até que o cabelo da menina caiu para o lado, revelando uma cicatriz, igual a sua, o deixando surpreso.

–Nossa! – exclamou Rony – Ela também tem uma. Isso quer dizer que Voldemort também consegue...

–Sim, ele deve conseguir entrar na mente dela. – completou Remo – Mas ele sempre a teve em suas mãos, não acho que precisaria disso.

Harry não disse nada, se a cicatriz dela, tinha o mesmo poder da dele, então talvez essa não fosse a última vez que ela passaria por situações difíceis, e isso o preocupava ainda mais.

..

Meia hora depois, quando já eram quase duas horas da manhã e só estavam Harry, Hermione, Rony, Fred, George e Gina sentados perto da menina, ela começou a ficar inquieta. Tremia da cabeça aos pés, e estava com uma cara que demonstrava nitidamente que ela estava sentindo dor, o que foi confirmado quando grossas lágrimas começaram a descer por seus olhos, mesmo fechados.

–Vou chamar Remo para dar a segunda dose da poção. – disse Gina se levantando e saindo porta a fora.

Harry passou a mão na cabeça da irmã, sentindo sua temperatura, que estava altíssima. Remo voltou e todos os da Ordem que estavam na casa (Sirius, Sr. e Sra. Weasley e Tonks) vieram atrás. Ele despejou o conteúdo de um pequeno frasco na boca de Anne o que fez, quase que imediatamente a menina aquietar, apenas ficando com a febre um pouco alta.

–Venham meninos, vamos comer alguma coisa, vocês não jantaram direito hoje. – chamou Sra. Weasley. Harry hesitou, olhou para Anne, não queria deixa-la sozinha – Ela vai ficar bem querido. Vamos?! – Harry estava faminto, então decidiu seguir a todos até a cozinha.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter desceu as escadas ainda imerso em pensamentos, nem mesmo a famosa comida da Sra. Weasley conseguia animá-lo. Sirius sentou ao lado de Harry na mesa e eles trocaram olhares. Um entendia a dor do outro. Afinal, Sirius era responsável por Anne, pelo menos se sentia assim. Remus sentou ao lado de seu amigo querendo ser solidário, mas não conseguia encontrar as palavras certas.

O burburinho era intenso na casa, os mais jovens estavam todos curiosos pela bela garota que dormia no andar de cima. Todo assunto em todos os grupinhos formados ali era o mesmo: Anne Potter.

Dumbledore foi comunicado do que ocorrera, é claro que mandou alguém para cuidar dela e alguém que de agora em diante fosse escoltar Anne pelo mundo, pelo menos até que a guerra acabasse.

Em meio ao burburinho e ao delicioso cheiro de ovos, bacon e canela, batidinhas leves e tímidas na porta chamam atenção de todos. Quem seria? Os comensais não voltariam ali e muito menos bateriam na porta.

–Quem é? - perguntou o Sr. Weasley, com a varinha empunhada nas mãos. O clima tenso substituiu a curiosidade, a pessoa do lado de fora demorou a responder.

–Vim a serviço de Dumbledore, se abrirdes a porta, poderei provar mostrando a pena de Fawkes. - disse uma voz gentil de soprano.

O Sr. Weasley hesitou ao abrir a porta, e se fosse um comensal? Um truque? Mas não podia arriscar a perder alguém que veio a mando de Dumbledore, ainda mais com Anne Potter no andar de cima.

A porta abriu-se e ali encontrava-se uma bela mulher, com corpo definido e um belo e largo sorriso em seus lábios rosados. Ela tinha um cabelo castanho escuro liso, com ondulações nas pontas que caiam próximas a cintura. Estava com um vestido verde escuro que ressaltava a cor de seus olhos, na sua mão encontrava-se a pena de Fawkes.

–Meu nome é Megan Maggiore, Dumbledore me mandou aqui para cuidar da menina Potter. - disse ela, Megan falava com certa dificuldade, como se viesse de outro país.

Todos ficaram calados, observando-a entrar. A Sra. Weasley foi a primeira a falar.

–Ela está no andar de cima, querida, venha.

–Obrigada, tens uma bela casa. - disse ela sorrindo mais ainda.

A Sra. Weasley dirigiu a moça até o quarto de Rony, onde a menina ainda dormia um pouco inquieta, na cama q usualmente era usada pelo irmão.

A jovem moça conjurou algumas poções, e, tendo o palpite de que a Sra. Wealsey ainda não confiava nela totalmente, começou a explicar seus nomes e suas funções. - É uma pena que nenhuma poção consiga apagar cicatrizes, depois que o machucado fecha. - disse com um olhar triste olhando para as cicatrizes antigas que a menina colecionava no braço.

Elas continuaram ali por mais alguns minutos, até que Harry, junto de seus amigos - mesmo que com os protestos do Sr. Weasley - apareceram no batente da porta. - Como ela está? - questionou às duas mulheres no quarto, mas principalmente à mais nova.

– Fisicamente, tirando as cicatrizes, ela está quase perfeita. Agora, emocionalmente, só poderemos dizer quando acordar, mas tenho certeza de que ela ficará feliz em conhece-lo Harry. - disse se levantando e sorrindo para o menino a sua frente. - Sabe, você parece o seu pai. Exceto os olhos é claro, você tem os olhos de Lily.

–De onde você os conhece? - indagou o menino confuso. Não se lembrava de tê-la visto na foto da antiga Ordem.

–Eu tinha acabado de terminar a escola, sabe. Eu estudei na Escola De Magia e Bruxaria do Brasil, e depois de lá, decidi fazer um curso de curandeira no St. Mungus, antes de começar o curso de Auror, dizem que ajuda e bom, aqui esta a prova - baixou os olhos para a menina deitada na cama ao lado - E eu comecei a fazer o curso de curandeira na época em que sua mãe deu a luz você e Anne. Me lembro direitinho do quanto ela estava feliz.

Eles todos começaram a conversar, sentados no chão do quarto de Rony. Hermione ficara entusiasmada com a ideia de uma escola de magia no meio de uma floresta tão linda quanto a Amazônica, e no meio de um país cheio de cultura como o Brasil. - E onde vocês compravam os materiais? -questionou Gina, também animada.

–Nós tínhamos uma vila bem parecida com o Beco Diagonal, mas muitas famílias preferiam vir a Londres, pela variedade de produtos.

– E como era a escola? Muito rígida? - acrescentou a ruiva.

–Era realmente uma ótima escola, e bem rígida sim em alguns pontos, mas pelo que dizem, nada se compara a Hogwarts. E vocês tem o melhor diretor com certeza.

Harry estava presente apenas em corpo. Sua mente vagava, imaginando tudo que sua irmã já havia passado, enquanto ele reclamava do quão rígidas estavam as detenções com a Umbridge, ou do quanto Snape era injusto.

Ele não sabia o que ela havia passado, mas tinha certeza de que, o que quer que fosse, era demais pra uma menina de 15 anos passar sozinha. Ela devia ter vivido em condições precárias, passado fome, sede, frio e medo, enquanto ele sempre reclamara dos Dursley, quando na verdade o que tinha era quase luxo perto do lugar em que ela provavelmente era mantida.

...

Enquanto a conversa rolava solta no quarto acima, o restante da Ordem estava reunido na sala de estar da Toca, conversando sobre assuntos mais sérios.

– Imagino que ela tenha algum conhecimento em magia. - comentou Remus - Afinal, o nome dela apareceu no livro de alunos de Hogwarts, certo?

– Sim. Só que como todos achavam que ela estava morta, e mesmo se estivesse viva, era impossível rastrear, pois ela nunca teve um caso de magia acidental, sua carta nunca foi enviada. - respondeu Kingsley - Foi o que Dumbledore me disse.

–E aquela tal de Megan, alguém já ouviu falar dela?- perguntou Sirius.

–A família Maggiore é muito querida de Dumbledore, sempre foi. É uma família de sangue puro no Brasil, uma das mais antigas, só que decidiu parar de praticar magia. Somente Megan e seu irmão que decidiram fazer magia. Os pais deles nunca foram muito receptivos. Megan é referencia de curandeira internacional, mas ela e o irmão dela ficaram meio sumidos durante um tempo.- respondeu Kingsley

...

O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley deixaram o andar superior confiando em Megan, confiando com um olho aberto e outro fechado, é claro. Os mais jovens estavam fazendo perguntas e mais perguntas a ela que logo trataram de chamar de Meg.

Misturando-se com o pessoal da ordem, que eram muitos, mesmo assim ninguém sabia porque a família Maggiore ficara sem praticar magia por tantos anos o que fez Sra. Weasley pensar duas vezes nas pessoas que deixaria entrar na sua casa sem conhecer dali em diante.

Depois que alguns dos membros da Ordem foram para suas devidas casas, e ficaram apenas os mais 'íntimos', ou seja, Remus, Sirius e Tonks, eles relaxaram um pouco e começaram a tentar imaginar tudo o que a menina vinha passando desde bebê nas mãos dos comensais de Voldemort, e do ano anterior até ali, nas mão do próprio em si.

– Ela deve ter sofrido tanto. - resmungou Sirius deitando com a cabeça na mesa. - E eu não pude fazer nada pra impedir.

–Se calme Almofadinhas. - disse Remus com uma mão no ombro do amigo, fazendo Sirius sorrir. Era bom ser chamado pelo seu velho apelido de novo. - Nenhum de nós tinha sequer noção de que ela ainda poderia estar viva, já que Voldemort tentou matá-la, assim como ao Harry, quando eram bebês.

–Isso mesmo Sirius, o que importa é que ela está aqui agora, e você vai poder tomar conta dela, por todos esses anos que não pode.- Concluiu a Sra. Weasley.

Eles voltaram a conversar normalmente, imaginando como ela iria reagir a tudo isso, a uma família de verdade, até que a Sra. Weasley olhou para o relógio e se assustou, concluindo que já passavam das três da manha, e começou a empurrar cada um para o seu quarto, menos Harry, Rony - que passariam a noite no quarto dos gêmeos, já que o de Rony estava ocupado por Anne e a mãe insistiu para deixarem-na sozinha - e Megan, que ficaria no Quarto de Gina, com Hermione. Sirius e Remus ficaram na sala.

Quando a Sra. Weasley subiu e foi deitar-se Megan continuou na cozinha tamborilando os dedos na mesa. Estava nervosa pensando em Ed, seu irmão, o que ele estaria fazendo agora?

Ed e Megan sempre foram muito unidos, Ed era três anos mais velho que ela e fora ele que a incentivara a praticar magia. Na casa dos Maggiore's eles não eram muito recebidos por seus pais, mas não importavam-se com isso desde que tivessem um ao outro.

–Não vai dormir? - perguntou Remus entrando na cozinha acompanhado de Sirius, ambos procuravam algo para tomar.

–Não estou com muito sono. - disse ela, voltando de seus pensamentos.

–Quantos anos você tem, Megan? - perguntou Sirius, curioso.

–Eu tenho trinta e dois. - disse ela

–Você não parece ter trinta e dois. - disse Sirius.

–Eu não me sinto com trinta e dois. - disse ela sorrindo.

Em meio ao silencio tenso que se seguiu, um grito cortou o ar e assustou eles, Megan reconheceu o grito e subiu as escadas rapidamente em busca de Anne.

–Anne, meu anjo. - disse Megan ajoelhando-se ao lado da cama de Anne, acordando a menina Potter de mais um de seus pesadelos.

–Meg? O que? Onde eu estou? O que aconteceu? - começou a perguntar ela freneticamente até ver as pessoas se aproximando na porta, então ela parou e olhou para Megan esperando uma explicação.

Megan pegou a mão da menina e sorriu, fazendo a menina sorrir também de uma forma angelical.

–Você está livre, Anne. Prazer eu sou Megan e é melhor você ir com minha cara porque de agora em diante serei tua protetora - falou Meg disfarçando, Megan não queria que ninguém soubesse de onde elas haviam se conhecido e Anne entendeu isso.

Mas logo o sorriso apagou-se do rosto de Anne, lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos e mais um grito escapou de seus lábios. Ela sentia-se torturada, sentia dor, sentia cada pulsação sob os hematomas e respirava com certa dificuldade, ela sabia que podia confiar em Megan por isso aceitou de bom grado a poção que lhe foi oferecida, mesmo ainda chorando desesperadamente.

–Anne o que foi? - perguntou Megan chegando mais próximo da menina, somente Megan tinha coragem de falar. Todos estavam ali naquele pequeno quarto, apertados, estupefatos e sem entender absolutamente nada.

–Eu não acred...dito... eu...aqui... - tentava falar Anne chorando de dor e de alívio. -Obri...obriga..d-da, ma...mas, on-d-de eu estou?- perguntou olhando para os lados.

Então Harry se aproximou da cama e sorriu inseguro, Anne olhou para ele e logo compreendeu...


	4. Chapter 4

Ele a olhava meio hesitante. E se ela o culpasse por tudo o que houve? por tudo o que ela passou?

Vários pares de mãos foram de encontro a menina antes mesmo que ela chegasse a cair de volta no colchão. Megan por estar mais perto foi a mais rápida e conseguiu segurá-la para evitar um impacto indesejado.

–Não tem que se preocupar. Apenas fique em repouso. - falou Megan sorrindo doce. - Todos para fora do quarto. - disse Megan autoritária. - Harry, aproxime-se.

Megan sentou-se numa cadeira antiga que estava ao lado da bela janela com cortinalaranja do quarto de Ron, pegou um livro e escondeu-se atrás dele. Harry percebeu que era o máximo que ele conseguiria de privacidade com sua irmã.

–Não é culpa de nenhum dos dois terem sidos separados. Todos sabemos que a vida de vocês tem sido complicada desde sempre, mas é bom vocês começarem a ser amigos.

–Anne, me desculpe! Eu não sabia... - começou Harry desesperado com lágrimas no olhos.

–Ah vamos. - falou Megan revirando os olhos. - Abracem-se. Agora que sei que não vão se matar, eu vou descer. Harry não demore aí pois sua irmã tem que dormir!.

–Você não sabia?- perguntou ainda abraçado a ela.

–Não. Eu não saberia nem o meu nome se um dos comensais não tivesse deixado escapar, uma vez, enquanto me torturava.

–Me conta sobre você, eu quero saber tudo. - exclamou Anne se soltando do abraço do irmão e sorrindo fraco, depois de alguns minutos.

–Harry, eu disse pra você não demorar. Você já está ai a quase meia hora. - disse o puxando pelo braço para se levantar. - Anne querida, você quer uma poção pra dormir? - perguntou sorrindo levemente para a 'protegida'.

–Ótimo. Agora você Harry, irá descer e ficar lá com seus amigos até ela acordar. Já está tarde e todos precisam dormir.

Depois disso a menina conseguiu ter uma noite de sono mais tranquila.

..

No primeiro andar, todos estavam mais calmos, agora que a menina Potter estava visivelmente melhor, principalmente Harry e Sirius, que não estava se aguentando de ansiedade em conhecer sua afilhada.

Na manhã seguinte o sol brincava no céu com seus belos raios que insistiam em invadir a sala dos Weasley. Acordando aos poucos os moradores e convidados da casa.

–Meg? - chamou a menina.

–Não. Calma, está tudo bem! - falou Anne rindo da menina. - Onde eu posso tomar um banho?

Anne foi banhar-se e Megan foi vestir-se para descer e tomar seu café. No andar inferior tudo corria normalmente para um lugar que estava servindo como uma Mini Sede de Ordem da Fênix.

–Bom dia a todos. - falou Megan reprimindo um bocejo e sentando numa cadeira vazia ao lado de Sirius.

O café foi servido a ela também, senhora Weasley estava amando mais ela do que era esperado. Logo os jovens também desceram para o café da manhã, e por fim a menina Potter desceu.

–Bom dia. - disse ela com sua voz juvenil e todos a responderam felizes.

Anne sentia-se em casa e feliz, confortada, acolhida.

Certa manhã Anne treinava no quintal com Megan, nos últimos dias apenas Megan e Sirius andavam dando aulas a Anne. Remus evitara aparecer por ali quando Tonks estava e era semana de lua cheia.

Dumbledore conseguiu liberar a menina para fazer magia nas férias para que pudesse aprender o que não lhe fora ensinado nos últimos seis anos.

–Eu acho que você não deveria ensinar esse tipo de magia a ela ainda. - disseTonks que vinha vindo em direção a elas.

Tonks saiu bufando fazendo Megan e Anne rir. Ambas já se conheciam de lugares antes.

Anne conversava animada com Fred sobre as coisas marotas que ele andava vendendo em sua loja, Gina, Hermione, Rony e Harry jogavam quadribol com George. Senhora Weasley cozinhava e o Senhor Weasley ainda não havia chegado em casa.

–E ela se estica o quando você quiser, pra poder ouvir as conversas dos outros. - disse Fred explicando a utilidade das orelhas extensíveis.  
–Mas não é certo Fred, ouvir conversas que não lhe dizem respeito. - comentou a menina olhando para o ruivo a sua frente.

Remus abaixou o Profeta Diário, quando ouviu o riso de Anne enquanto ouvia atentamente as explicações de Fred sobre os logros. A risada dela era igual a de James, só que com a voz de Lily. Ao longe, no campo ao lado do terreno, ou viu gritos e viu Harry e os outros tentando ensinar Hermione a jogar quadribol. Sorriu melancólico voltando a olhar para a menina.  
–Ela parece com eles não é? - perguntou Megan encostando-se no batente da porta ao seu lado.  
–Sim, os dois parecem. - sorriu olhando pra Harry e os meninos que voltavam, provavelmente desistido de tentar ensinar o esporte para a amiga.

–Obrigado. Mas acho que agora com Anne de volta, talvez possamos ter alguma esperança, de que tudo acabará bem no final. - respondeu o auror com um mínimo sorriso.

Eles se separaram alguns segundos depois e se encararam.

Voltando a mente para o momento, Megan percebeu que já estavam perto demais para desistir. Elevou um pouco mais a cabeça e selou os lábios nos dele. Foram apenas alguns segundos. Segundos estes que pareceram durar décadas.

Remus percebeu o que estava acontecendo e tratou de separá-los corando furiosamente.  
–Eu sinto muito. - murmurou o auror e foi em direção a sala, deixando uma Megan boba e confusa para trás.


	5. Chapter 5

Na manhã seguinte tudo estava confuso para Megan. O que a havia levado fazer aquilo? A menina não sabia, sempre vira Remus Lupin como um bom amigo e nada além disso. Já os pensamentos de Remus Lupin eram diferentes, ele se sentia culpado por não poder se dar ao luxo de ter um sentimento mais além que amizade por qualquer mulher sem magoá-la e culpava-se por beijar Megan.

No café ambos trataram-se cordialmente defronte aos outros, como se nada houvesse acontecido. Era uma manhã inteiramente alegre, principalmente para a Menina Potter pois iriam todos comprar o novo material para a escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Seria a primeira vez dela comprando material e confraternizando com outras pessoas da comunidade mágica.

A excitação parava no ar junto com um burburinho agradável. Sirius estava de bom humor o que deixava Harry contente, afinal agora Sirius estava livre, graças a Dumbledore ele não havia sido incriminado por mais nada desde o incidente no ministério, cujo ele colaborara contra o Lorde das Trevas. Anne também ficava muito contente por ver Sirius feliz. Sirius era padrinho de ambos Potter, e Anne construíra um laço misteriosamente forte com Sirius desde o primeiro momento.

Depois de todos comerem seus ovos com bacon muito bem preparado pela Senhora Weasley, todos se prepararam para partir rumo ao beco diagonal. Sirius iria junto, acompanhado de Megan e o Sr e a Sra Weasley.

Todos estavam extremamente animados para visitar a loja , inclusive Anne. Principalmente ela, que pretendia gastar a maior parte de seu dinheiro la. Sirius como um padrinho responsavel quando soube disso falou a Anne que pagaria tudo o que ela quisesse em compensacao aos anos sem dar nada a menina.

Anne queria que seu ano letivo fosse extremamente maroto como seu pai e ela tinha tendência a cada vez aprender mais sobre tudo. E aprendia rápido, como sua mãe. Era a mistura de Lilian e James e Sirius se orgulhava disso.

A viagem com o pó de flu foi rápida, Anne não achou muito agradável e pediu mentalmente para que a ida para Hogwarts fosse mais tranquila. Harry caminhava ao lado de sua irmã alegremente.

–E ali tinha mais lojas! - disse Harry apontando para a sua esquerda. - É realmente uma pena que você tenha visto só agora quando a maioria das lojas está fechada por causa de Voldemort.

–Eu também acho. Voldemort, estragando minha vida desde sempre. - falou Anne com ódio causando um silêncio entre todos e Megan apertou fortemente a mão de Anne.

Anne e Megan se conheciam de eras sombrias, mas ninguém sabia disso embora Remus e Sirius tivessem percebido que algo estava errado pela intensidade que elas se comunicavam.

Depois de tudo ser comprado para Anne e para os outros, Sirius, Megan e Anne foram em busca de uma varinha para menina, mas infelizmente o Sr Olivaras estava fechado.

–Ah! Bem capaz! Você não vai perder isso! - resmungou Megan. - Entrem em dois minutos.

Ela invadiu a loja e dois minutos mais tarde Anne e Sirius também. Quando entraram na loja em meio a ruínas uma Megan com um bigode branco e fazendo voz de velha.

Agindo como Sra Olivaras ela fez exatamente o mesmo ''ritual'' e Anne e Sirius riam. Eles acharam uma varinha legal nas coisas do seu Olivaras, a varinha de cauda de unicórnio escolheu Anne. Megan

deu a varinha de presente a Anne, deixou o dinheiro em cima do balcão do Senhor Olivaras e depois os três partiram a loja dos Weasley.

Eles continuaram andando até chegarem na Gemialidades Weasley. Anne e Sirius se divertiam, enquanto Harry e os outros andavam pela loja. Alguns minutos depois, quando Anne olhou pela janela, viu Harry, Rony e Hermione andando pela rua, em direção á um beco. Harry encontrou o olhar da irmã e lhe lançou um olhar que lhe dizia claramente "Me ajuda e eu te explico depois.", e foi o que a menina fez. Chamou Sirius e Megan mais para o fundo da loja e começou a perguntar a utilidade de cada um dos produtos. Os dois adultos estava felizes por vê-la tão interessada, mesmo não sabendo a real razão pra isso.

Os três 'foragidos', voltaram para a loja sorrateiramente, pegaram algumas coisas pra disfarçar e se dirigiram ao caixa, onde encontraram Anne e Sirius com os braços cheios de produtos.

Quando finalmente saíram da loja, os gêmeos já estavam prontos para fechar, então todos voltaram com o Pó de flú para A Toca.

O cheiro de comida estava maravilhoso como sempre. Para Anne, tudo o que comia era novidade, já que sempre comia pães velhos, com o gosto ruim, quando era mantida em cativeiro, então por isso, a senhora Weasley procurava variar nos jantares e almoços de todos os dias, até a menina chegar pelo menos, em Hogwarts.

Anne, deixou suas compras no quarto de Gina e Hermione, aonde ela e Megan estavam dormindo. Três dias depois de chegarem, a menina bateu o pé, em um gesto, que, para Sirius e Remus era digno de Lílian Evans, e decidiu que Rony e Harry deviam voltar para seu quarto de costume, já que estavam desconfortáveis no quarto dos gêmeos, e havia bastante espaço no quarto de Gina para mais uma cama. "Além do mais, será bom passar mais tempo com as meninas." comentou a menina naquela noite, quando ajudava Molly com o jantar. "Não tive exemplos femininos na vida, e seria bom aprender." Acrescentou. Voltou para a sala, aonde encontrou todos espalhados pelos sofás e pelo chão. Fred e George estavam mais ao canto, com um bloquinho e falando aos sussurros, vez ou outra pedindo conselhos para Remus e Sirius. Gina e Megan engataram em um jogo de xadrez, que rendeu apostas de alguns membros do grupo. Harry, Rony e Hermione, assim como os gêmeos falavam aos sussurros, e foi a este grupo que Anne se dirigiu.

–O que aconteceu hoje no beco? - questionou curiosa, mas ao mesmo tempo autoritária.

Quando eles iriam começar a responder, a Senhora Weasley os chamou para o jantar, dando tempo apenas para Harry sussurrar no ouvido da irmã: "Nos encontre no quarto de Ron, depois do jantar."

Mais tarde quando a barra estava limpa, Anne entrou no quarto de Rony e lhe foi contado o que aconteceu. Eles haviam ido atrás de Draco Malfoy que estava aprontando alguma coisa. Anne quis instantaneamente saber e conhecer esse tal de Draco Malfoy para ver se era tão chato quanto seu irmã dizia.

Após ficarem conversando mais um tempo, Anne foi para seu quarto e lá dormiu quase no mesmo momento que caiu na cama. O dia havia sido cansativo.


	6. Chapter 6

Finalmente chegara o dia, o dia que finalmente Anne conheceria a tão famosa escola de bruxaria. O dia que tanto a menina sonhara. Ela estava nervosa e mordia seu lábio com fervor. O que achariam dela? O que fariam por ela ser quem ela era?

Como toda ida a Hogwarts tudo estava completamente uma confusão. Varinhas para um lado, malões para o outro, pessoas vulgo Megan caindo da escada por tropeçar em Rony.

Todos riam, todos se divertiam, todos sorriam em meio a tamanho pesadelo que estava acontecendo lá fora.

Quando finalmente chegaram a estação, eles se despediram. Megan chorava no ombro de Sirius que chorava mais ainda por ver Anne partindo. Todos em pura emoção.

Eles foram em busca de uma cabine vazia ou com algum conhecido. Por sorte encontraram um que estava Rayanne Black Allen. Seu nome de verdade era Rayanne Black Lestrange, filha de Rodolphus e Bellatrix Lestrange, fora adotada pela família Allen, uma família de trouxas advogados que a acolheram quando seus pais foram para Azkaban.

Felizmente, Raya como assim gostava de ser chamada embora tivesse algumas características de seus pais (ambiciosa, muito orgulhosa, vive agindo por impulso e odeia ser mandada por qualquer pessoa) não era como eles. Raya era uma bruxa extremamente bela, com uma pele alva, olhos azuis elétricos e cabelo negro que caia até sua cintura. Sempre fora amiga dos gêmeos Weasley, vivia aprontando com eles e foi aí que conheceu Harry, Rony e Hermione.

Rayanne era uma Grifinória ressentida, fora dada aos seus pais adotivos pela sua própria mãe, por não ter nascido menino. Não que ela não gostasse de Tomas e Alice, ela os amava muito mais do que seus pais biológicos.

–Raya! - todos a cumprimentaram, menos Anne que não sabia quem era a garota.

Por fim, quando todos foram devidamente apresentados e Anne e Raya começaram a conversar como ótimas amigas, Harry teve que ir a outro vagão.

Algumas horas depois, chegaram à Hogwarts. Anne teria que ir para o mesmo caminho dos alunos do primeiro ano, para realizar a seleção. Desejava ir atrás de Harry, afinal, ele estava sumido havia um bom tempo, mas um homem enorme, que Hermione a apresentou como sendo Hagrid, lhe disse que realmente precisavam ir, e até deixou-a ir em um barco sozinha.

O caminho era muito bonito, mas ao mesmo tempo bem escuro, sendo iluminado apenas pelos lampiões de cada barco. Anne estava ao lado de Hagrid ao olhar para o lago por um momento disse chocada:

–Hagrid, eu posso jurar com a minha vida que alguma coisa se mexeu ali.

–Ah sim. - disse o guarda caças parecendo contente. - É a lula gigante de Hogwarts. Ela sempre fica animada quando temos alunos novos.

–Lula gigante? - perguntou chocada.

–Sim, ela é bem famosa. E tem uma personalidade e tanto. - sorriu - MUITO BEM, ABAIXEM AS CABEÇAS. - acrescentou para todos.

Anne abaixou a cabeça e passaram por uma espécie de cortina de algas. Alguns segundos depois, quando ela levantou a cabeça, viu a cena mais incrível da sua vida. Era um castelo magnífico. Estava todo iluminado, e com certeza deveria ser ótimo ter aulas ali.

Anne acha que estava dentro de um sonho, ultimamente ela andava pensando que tudo isso era um sonho ou que havia morrido, afinal depois de passar tudo o que passou nas mãos de Lorde Voldemort era realmente difícil acreditar que existia um mundo tão belo e que as pessoas a amavam.

Anne estava acostumada a ter sonhos alegres, mas não tão belos quanto tudo que estava vivendo. A única coisa que a fazia acreditar que tudo isso era real, era ela pensar que nunca conseguiria ter tanta criatividade assim.

De início todos acharam que ela não iria se adaptar a viver com tantas pessoas em seu redor, depois de tudo que ela havia passado. Imagine você sempre se ver cercado de inimigos que só te fazem mal vinte e quatro horas por dia, isso afeta o psicológico de qualquer um, não? Mas mais uma vez Anne havia se mostrado capaz de superar qualquer desafio que lhe era concedido. Anne não só se adaptou a viver com outras pessoas como aprendeu a amar o próximo como se não existissem comensais.

Quando a menina chegou dentro da escola ela ficou ainda mais radiante, estava ansiosa e nervosa, mas quem não estaria?

Logo chegou a vez da seleção, estava como última da fila e com seus olhos procurou Harry pelo salão. Mas seu irmão não estava lá.

A seleção inciou-se, não era nada como ela havia imaginado, ela viu todos serem selecionados e quase travou quando chegou a vez dela.

–Potter, Anne. - falou Minerva McGonagall.

Um burburinho intenso invadiu o salão, quem era aquela? Ela estava mesmo viva? Por onde esteve? Todos os tipos de perguntas e comentários que Harry havia passado nos últimos seis anos. A menina estava muito corada quando sentou-se no banquinho e deu um saltinho quando o chapéu começou a falar em seu ouvido.

–Outra Potter, uh? Sinto muito pelo que você passou menina. - disse em sua mente. - Posso ver que foi difícil.

–Vamos lá, posso ver que você é corajosa, muito corajosa, e tem garra , como uma perfeita Grifinória. Não tem sentimento de vingança, mas adoraria mostrar quem é aos seus inimigos, e tem, dentro de si, uma grande parte Sonserina. E posso ver que mesmo sendo privada da magia por tanto tempo, é muito inteligente e aprende rápido, como uma Corvinal. O que acha?

–Acho que quero ficar com o meu irmão e meus amigos. - resmungou. -Sim, e aqui está sua parte lufa-lufa falando..Lealdade aos amigos. Mas já que é assim que quer, prevejo um grande futuro pra você na... GRIFINÓRIA.

Anne não sabia como ele estava 'vendo' o que ela havia passado, e ainda estava achando muito estranho um chapéu estar falando, então apenas pensou um 'obrigada', esperando que ele ouvisse.

Ele gritou a última palavra para todo o salão, quase deixando Anne surda.

A menina viu todos os alunos da mesa da direita gritando ensurdecedoramente e batendo palmas, e se dirigiu até lá, corando enquanto sentia os olhares da escola inteira nas costas. Achou Hermione, Rony e Gina sentados quase no final da mesa, mas Harry ainda não estava com eles.

–Parabéns Anne. - disse Hermione a abraçando quando a menina sentou ao seu lado. -Obrigada, cade o Harry? - questionou. -Ninguém sabe. - respondeu Gina - Batatas Anne?

A menina Potter não pode acreditar quando olhou para a mesa. Haviam pratos cheios de comida de variados tipos, tamanhos e formatos. Comidas até que ela nunca havia ouvido falar antes. As meninas comeram rapidamente e logo as três se pegaram olhando para a porta do salão principal, em expectativa.

Apenas quando o jantar já estava acabando e Rony era um dos poucos que ainda comiam, Harry apareceu pela porta, segurando um pano cheio de sangue no nariz.

– O que aconteceu? - perguntou Gina.

Harry explicou por cima que havia acontecido no trem, havia tentado espionar Malfoy que o pretrificara e se não fosse por Tonks nesse momento estaria a caminho de Londres.

Anne estava intrigada com quem era esse tal de Draco e pediu para que mostrassem a ela quem era, só que infelizmente ele já havia ido para o dormitório da Sonserina.

Depois disso, todos foram para o salão comunal da grifinória cansados, Anne conheceu seu novo quarto e amou ele.

Cansada e depois de perceber que estava errada pensando que a comida da sra Weasley era a melhor do mundo, ela caiu na cama e teve sonhos felizes.


End file.
